


Won't You Stay?

by upintheattic



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not at first at least, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love, there isn't that much comfort tbh, until it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheattic/pseuds/upintheattic
Summary: Ethan wakes up and everything is as it should be but better. He can’t remember how this happened and after getting everything he could ever want, he wonders if maybe he shouldn’t question it and just play along. That is, until things begin to fall apart again.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Who is it

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the longest fic i've ever written but it's the longest i've written in the past four years. :D  
> also fair warning it gets a little bit intense towards the end of this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't you play your part? It's better if you do. Maybe we need switch roles.

Ethan bolted up right after being forced awake by the blaring sound of his alarm clock rattling through his ears, he’s panting but can’t remember having a nightmare and is overly aware of the way the sweat on his back made his shirt stick awkwardly to his skin. Looking around it doesn’t take longer than a second to realize he’s in his bedroom, he doesn’t know how he got there. Frantically, he searched himself for any injuries on his body but found nothing. 

Ethan was safe in his room but he was doing something before…. Before what? Where was he before? The fact he can’t remember anything only increased the feeling of dread in his stomach, despite the thought that this might be some kind of nightmare, Ethan got dressed to go downstairs. Maybe Sarah knew what was going on. Or maybe everything was normal.

“Oh, there he is! The birthday boy!” His mother, Samantha Morgan, greeted him in the kitchen. “I made your favorite with a fun little twist. Pancakes with kelp bits for a fun but healthy breakfast dessert.” The pancakes are covered in too much syrup, somehow they aren’t soggy.

“And I actually made it without all the super gross stuff,” Jane gloated from her place at the breakfast island. The kitchen was in disarray from unwashed bowls piled at the sink to spilled baking flour and batter, some had landed on Jane’s clothes and face as well. 

“I-” Ethan didn’t even know where to begin. “Isn’t my birthday tomorrow?”

“Ethan, what are you talking about? Listen if this is about the time your father forgot I think it’s time you let that ago, it’s been three years already.” His mother laughed sweetly.

“And you know I hate baking so maybe a thank you for the pancakes would be nice.” Jane said, annoyed. 

Ethan thought that there had to be something very off about it all, but the fresh smell of pancakes distracted him. “Oh-Uh, yeah. Yeah, thanks, Jane. Mom, did something happen last night?”

“No. I don’t think so. Why? Are you feeling alright?” Samantha felt his forehead for any sign of fever. “Just sit down, okay? You’re getting picked up for your date soon anyways.” Ethan agreed to sit but the word ‘date’ set in a whole new wave of anxiety. 

“Wait, what date?”

“Oh no, was it a surprise? Did I ruin it? Just, pretend to be super shocked when Sarah picks you up.” 

“With Sarah?” Ethan choked. 

Jane got up from her chair and snickered. “Yeah, I can’t believe you two are dating either.”

“Jane!” Their mother scolded her. “Be nice. It must have taken a lot of confidence for Sarah to ask your brother out. Right, Ethan?”

There’s an odd sensation in his chest that reaches his head and triggers a memory of Sarah asking him out after a movie date. It feels real enough that he doesn’t think twice that it’s true. 

Yeah. They are dating, that makes sense. 

None of this even feels that wrong, if anything it feels too right. Too good. He wakes up on his birthday without any injuries from a monster fight from the night before (because he’s still sure of the fact something did happen); and no one is arguing when he gets downstairs, Jane made him pancakes out of her own free will, and….

He’s dating what should be the girl of his dreams. The same girl he obsessed over all of freshman year. There had to be a catch, but he couldn’t think of what. It couldn't be anything paranormal, usually that kind of thing was trying to ruin his life not make it better. This couldn’t be Benny’s fault either, was he even strong enough for a reality altering spell? Probably not. 

Or maybe, everything is normal and he’s overreacting. That has to be it. Somehow it doesn’t take much thought for him to believe it.

The doorbell rings grabbing all three of their attention. “Oh! That must be her! Remember, act surprised.” Samantha winked at him. A minute later Sarah waltz into the kitchen with a wide smile on her face, it’s reassuring to see.

Ethan was used to him and Sarah having the awkward dance of never really knowing how to greet each other; if one went for a hug the other went for a hand shake and they would settle for a fist bump most times. So, when Sarah skips over all of that and directly goes for a kiss on the cheek the surprise catches Ethan off guard and his face grows hot and red with sudden embarrassment.

“Hey, Ethan.” Sarah’s voice is overly sweet. “Ready to go?” 

Ethan can’t help but smile back. “Go where? Isn’t there school?”

“What are you talking about? It’s Saturday, silly.” 

“Oh right. Yeah, of course.” He doesn’t want to question it too much.

Still, it was added to the list of weird things. Ethan’s birthday was rarely on the weekend and he’s gotten too sick to celebrate every time it had landed on a Saturday or Sunday. Maybe this time he’s just lucky, maybe that’s why he doesn’t remember much. He had been sick the days before and was coming down from all the fever dreams he probably had. The reasoning doesn’t feel like his own thoughts even though it worms itself in the forefront of his brain. But he believed it and followed Sarah out of the door, hand in hand.

There couldn’t be any harm in playing his part in whatever Sarah planned for them and enjoying this for a little while longer.

+++

Apparently what Sarah had planned for them was a romantic picnic at the park, past the playground or any walking trails so no one would see them. 

There’s a bouquet of flowers next to a basket of food. “I know it’s usually the guy giving the girl flowers, buuut I figured it wouldn’t matter. Like them?”

“Yes! I mean, yeah totally. Thanks, so much. These are…. Really pretty.” Ethan accepted the flowers nervously and sat down. Despite being out sight from everyone else it gives Ethan little sense of comfort, there was a feeling of being watched. It could be because Sarah seemingly couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

“What?” Ethan asked. The constant looking made him sweat. “You’re staring.”

“Oh. Sorry. It’s just that…. You’re really handsome.” Sarah said sheepishly, cheeks dark pink, she pushed his bangs out of his face. Her fingers lightly brush across his skin and he can’t help but look away flushed. This was nice. Really nice.

Sarah goes to excitedly grab a green apple out of the basket. Ethan takes it in hand, unsure if he should take a bite. Sarah is excited. He should be excited. Why isn’t he more excited?

He examined the green apple carefully, his fingers rub across the thick skin; it's smooth and hard and perfectly round. It felt real. Ethan frowned while digging a nail into the fruit, drops of juice leak out. It acts like a normal apple. During this he’s unaware of the way Sarah side eyed him while pouring their drinks. 

There’s a short pause followed before Sarah said anything. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing. I just,” Ethan bit his lip, embarrassed. “I just didn’t think I’d end up with you. I never thought I would have the chance.” It’s honest and a little sad and the words carry a funny weight in his chest. He suddenly felt very small. 

Sarah clasped their hands together and leaned in with a smile until their foreheads touch. It lacks any real warmth. 

“I’m the lucky one here. I’ve liked you for a long time, Ethan Morgan.” The words were breathy and overly sappy but he can’t deny the way it still managed to give him butterflies. 

It’s everything he should ever want to hear from her. Sarah’s eyes fell to his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

The question comes out innocent and soft. Everything felt so quiet and still and Ethan knows he should want this. He wants to say yes and not think about anything else; for a second he thinks he can’t do it. However, the second doesn’t last very long and gently nodded his head ‘yes’. He wanted this, he convinced himself.

The kiss was light and delicate, Ethan noted the way Sarah’s lips feel against his, warm and sweet. But something was wrong and he suddenly feels very out of place. He can't bring himself to keep kissing back, this isn’t what he wanted. Why isn’t this what he wanted?. When the thought that it feels wrong lingers in his head for too long, the warmth turns burning hot and he jolts back from the heat.

Sarah’s eyes searched his face wondering what was wrong. “Why’d you stop? Was it not good?” 

“What? No! No. It’s-it’s not that.” Ethan tried to reassure her but his whole body like it was blazing hot. “Don’t you think it’s weird?”

“Us being together or….?”

“Yes! I mean- No? But Yes? I mean… it’s good, I think. I just... Doesn’t today feel weird?” 

The look on Sarah’s face twisted into confusion and worry. Ethan attempted to stand up only to be pulled back down by her grip on his arm. 

“What’s weird is that my boyfriend doesn’t want to kiss me! Do you just not like me anymore?” She looked ready to cry. It freaks him out enough to forget what he was talking about but he doesn’t know how to comfort her. 

“No, I like you. I’ve liked you so much it drove me crazy, I wanted this for a long time, but something just… feels off. It’s not your fault. I just think-”

“There’s someone else.” She stopped sniffing, becoming deeply serious. “There is. I know there is. I can change. I can be whoever you want, Ethan. Don’t leave.” There’s an echo to her voice, but it’s subtle and distant like her words were coming at different directions; the sky changes from bright blue to a dull gray. “Who do you want me to be, Ethan?”

Ethan’s heart raced in his chest as he bolted up from the ground and quickly made an effort to get away from what couldn’t have been the real Sarah. 

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The attempt to get away is pointless, a tree root snags on his leg and he falls to the ground. Sarah is already looming over him.

“Who do you want me to be, Ethan?” She repeats and her voice is piercing. “Who is it that you like more than me, Ethan? I can be them. I can make you happy. Just tell me.” 

Sarah's face was inches from his face now, her smile too wide for her face and he’s panting and struggling to get away. There’s nowhere to go, the trees close them in. When pulling himself away doesn’t work he balls into himself, covering his face and ears. Her voice is repeating over itself, dozens on dozens of questions are thrown at him.

Suddenly there’s a murder of crows flying overhead, they swing down to attack him, they cut and bite until he can feel the blood run down his fingers. They’re picking at him to stop hiding his face. There’s rips in his clothes and some drive directly downward to smash into the sides of his body, flying off to regain speed and repeat the abuse. At no point do they stop.

“Who do you like?” The voices get louder.

“Who do you want me to be?” They start to blend together, demanding more from him. 

“Who is it?” The sky is flashing colors and he closes his eyes tighter.

“Who do I need be for you to stay?” It’s too loud to think, he’s screaming for them to stop.

“Who do I need to be for you?” His ears are ringing.

“Ethan, please don’t leave. Stay with me.” Too much is happening at once.

“Ethan?” He can’t breathe. His heart is pounding.

“Ethan? Ethan!” Suddenly everything comes to an abrupt stop all at once. There’s white noise but nothing flashing or screaming at him anymore, he still doesn’t dare to open his eyes yet. Before it goes completely silent there’s a final sharp, quick whisper of his name, the voice isn’t Sarah’s. They sound distant and worried. 

“Ethan?”


	2. Take 47 Scene 1 Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on! Let's flip the script! It's time for a change of players! Resume the game! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Take your places!

Ethan bolted up right after being forced awake by the blaring sound of his alarm clock rattling through his ears, he’s panting but doesn’t remember what the nightmare was, overly aware of the way the sweat on his back made his shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin. It took only a moment of looking around to realize he’s in his bedroom but he doesn’t know how he got there. Frantically, he searched himself, feeling for cuts or bruises that he was sure he had before but couldn’t find anything. His face is wet like he had been crying but can’t recall why.

Ethan was safe in his room and somehow that felt like a very bad thing. Something has to be wrong, he was doing something before…. Before what? Where was he before? The fact he can’t remember anything only increased the feeling of dread in his stomach, despite the thought this could be a nightmare Ethan got dressed to go downstairs anyways. Maybe Benny knew what was going on. Or maybe there wasn’t anything wrong in the first place.

“Oh, there he is! The birthday boy!” His father, Ross Morgan, greeted him in the kitchen. “I made your favorite, pancakes! Sorry mine are a little burned but there’s fruit so it's at least a healthy breakfast dessert.” The pancakes are covered in strawberries and blackberries, there’s too many and some fall off the plate.

“And I actually made your favorite without it being burnt,” Jane gloated from her place at the breakfast island. 

Somehow he felt like he had already been through this but can’t tell why. The kitchen was a mess but wasn’t it always? Unwashed bowls piled in the sink and flour and batter was spilled everywhere, including on Jane’s clothes and face. This seemed…. Familiar. 

“I-” Ethan didn’t know where to begin. “Wasn’t my birthday yesterday? And I thought you hated baking.” He questioned, pointing a finger at his younger sister who only rolled her eyes in response. 

“Ethan, what are you talking about? Listen if this is about the time I forgot I think it’s time you let that ago, it’s been three years already.” His dad laughed, but it’s wrong, it doesn’t sound like him.

“Yeah and dad didn’t even pay me to bake this. So how about a thank you maybe?” Jane said, trying to hide any annoyance.

“But you hate baking!” Ethan rushed around the kitchen to look for the small calendar that was always placed next to the cookie jar. When he couldn’t find it he started rummaging through drawers, pushing around cutlery in a desperate attempt to find it, to find anything that would tell him he was right. That something was wrong. There had to be proof but there was nothing. His sister and father watched on in concern.

“Son, are you feeling alright?” Ross grabbed him by the shoulder to keep from creating a bigger mess. “Just sit down, okay? Benny is going to be here soon anyways.” Ethan agreed to sit, the mention of his friend helped to calm the rising nerves. At least something was normal.

“Yeah, I’m sure your date is going to do you good.” His dad added casually, his stomach dropped.

“A date?”

“Oh no, was it a surprise? Ugh I always do this. Just, pretend to be super shocked when Benny shows up.” 

Jane got up from her chair and snickered. “I can’t believe you two are finally dating.”

“Jane!” Ross warned. “Be nice. I’m sure it took a lot of courage for Benny to ask your brother out.”

Nothing was making any sense. He’s done this before. Right? But why does it still feel so off then? If this happened before then why couldn’t he remember any of it? Why did this feel like everything was fine when it so clearly wasn’t? 

“Right, Ethan?”

“Huh?” He’s pulled out his thoughts. There’s an image of Benny asking to be a couple during a video call, the memory seems real enough to trust. 

None of this even feels that wrong, if anything it feels too right. Too good. He wakes up on his birthday without any injuries from a monster fight from the night before (because he’s still sure of the fact something did happen); and no one is arguing when he gets downstairs, Jane made him pancakes out of her own free will, his dad is supportive and….

He’s dating his best friend. The same best friend he would have dreams about, who he would stare at for too long, who he wanted to be close to. His chest swells. 

There had to be a catch, but he couldn’t think of what. It couldn't be anything paranormal, usually that kind of thing was trying to end his life not make it better. This couldn’t be Benny’s fault either, was he even strong enough for a reality altering spell? Doubt it. Or maybe, everything is normal and he’s overreacting. 

Something tells him to believe that everything was fine, that it’s all as it should be. He believes it without question. He doesn’t want to question it. Not this time. A chill ran down his spine. Ethan chooses to lean into the comfort instead of fighting it.

The doorbell rings. “Oh! That must be him! Remember, act surprised.” His father winked at him. A minute later Benny waltz into the kitchen with a goofy wide grin on his face, the sight is reassuring. 

Ethan was used to the typical first bump or at best bro hug between the two of them. He half expects it to be the same now, instead Benny directly goes for a kiss on the cheek the surprise catches Ethan off guard and his face grows hot and red with sudden embarrassment. He doesn’t object to it either. 

“Hey, E.” Benny greets cheerfully. “Ready to go?” 

Ethan can’t help but smile back at first but the question troubles him, eyebrows knitting up puzzled. “Haven’t we done this already?”

Everyone looks at him uncertain. “Uh, no? E, you feeling okay?”

“He’s been acting a little strange,” Ross whispers to him. Jane butts in with a ‘He always acts strange’ before being told to be nice and do the dishes.

Maybe there should be a little more distrust this time around, but this was his best friend, he wouldn’t hurt him. Ethan was safe if he’s with Benny. The thought doesn’t totally feel like his own despite it worming itself in the forefront of his brain. He wants to believe it and does without much convincing. They headed out the door, the taller boy’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

He doesn’t want to fight against these feelings, his chest feels full and warm being with Benny. And Ethan thinks it’ll be okay to play along just a little longer, he wants to stay without realizing why. If it was a dream then he would wake up soon anyways. There couldn’t be any danger in staying a while longer.

+++

Benny’s idea of a romantic date was a video game marathon at his house, Grandma Weir wouldn’t be home for another few days and they were completely alone together. Both boys fought against each other in Zombie Slayer II, bowls of chips and popcorn in arms reach as their video game characters punched each other. Benny let out an over exaggerated groan when he loses again but doesn’t give up.

They’re leaning into each, caught up in button smashing their way to victory. Ethan isn’t worried anymore. This made sense. 

The room is loud with the T.V. and poor attempts at playful trash talk, eventually Benny realizes he isn’t going to win this round either, and glances at Ethan who’s too focused on the screen; devilishly he kisses the corner of the shorter boy’s lips. The distraction works and Benny gets an upper hand in the game, Ethan feels his ears burn red and jerks his head to turn towards Benny, the spellcaster grinned pretending he hadn’t done anything. 

“What was that?” Ethan asked, laughing in between combo attacks in game.

“What was what?” Benny plays innocent but he’s smiling too much. Secretly Ethan hopes he steals another kiss but doesn’t admit the wish to himself, everything was a little foggy and he couldn’t think straight. 

“Ooooh, you mean this.” Benny goes in for another kiss, a small peak on the lips that makes Ethan’s head spin and heart race.

Both their cheeks are slightly warm and pink. This feels more right than before. Before what? There isn’t time to dwell on the thought, Ethan was getting bold and moved closer to seal the space between them. Glancing at each other they smile and Ethan absentmindedly put the controller down feeling the pull towards the other boy. 

Benny placed a hand in the crock of Ethan’s neck, their eyes falling to each other’s lips. He wants this, he knows he wants this. “Ben,” he gulps nervously. “Can I kiss you?”

“I like when you call me Ben.” Benny’s right hand slides down to cup his face and close the gap between their lips. Ethan tilts his head to better reach the taller boy.

It’s awkward and sweet, Benny’s mouth is wide and Ethan can feel him smiling into the kiss, there isn’t overwhelming heat or pressure to go through with it. Every thought is thrown out the window once he can feel Benny’s free hand slip under his shirt. The spellcaster’s hand is freezing cold instead of burning and the sensation of cold hands against warm skin sends a shiver down Ethan’s spine, but the contact does more than that. 

It triggers a vision. It’s blurry and hard to make out but it pulls him out of the moment. Images of a mirror flashes by followed by Benny and Sarah running towards him, calling out his name. There's a girl with pitch black hair and long purple dress, a young voice singing him to sleep. He obeys without choice.

Ethan’s eyes shot open as he suddenly pushed Benny away, the other boy looks hurt. “Should I have not put my hand there?” Benny faltered. “I’m really sorry, dude. Was it bad?”

“Yes-no- I mean. Agh! It was… Really good. But I’ve done this before.” Ethan got up from the floor. 

“I mean, yeah, we’ve done this plenty of times. What’s the problem now?” Benny follows him down the stairs, Ethan is walking too fast to keep up with. 

“No, not like that. I’ve done this before, but something is off. I shouldn’t be here. We shouldn’t be doing this. It’s not real.” He searches for something but isn’t sure what, just that he needs to keep looking until he finds it. Whatever ’it’ is Ethan would know it when he saw it, at least, hopefully.

“E, Ethan, stop it, okay dude. Look at me,” Benny grabbed him by the shoulders. “Look at my face. I look real. You can feel me. That kiss was real. Our feelings for each other are real. You’re freaking me out, dude. Let’s…. Just go back to the movie, please.” 

His heart skips a beat, breaking eye contact Ethan glances behind Benny. There’s a mirror but it doesn't reflect anything. Bingo. 

“It was a video game.”

“What?”

“We were playing a video game.” Ethan repeated. “We weren’t watching a movie.”

“I knew that,” Benny replies too quickly. “I just forgot. I’m just mixed up, you've been acting so weird today.”

“This isn’t real. You… aren’t real. The actual Benny doesn’t know I like him. It’s all been some kind of dream.” Ethan’s knees feel weak and he thinks they might buckle if it wasn’t for the grip Benny had on his shoulders, it tightens until there’s fingernails digging into his skin. “You’re hurting me.” The words aren’t directed at anyone in the room.

The house starts to shake like there’s an earthquake, books and bottles and glass jars rattle to the edge of the shelves and fall but nothing breaks. They stop before they can hit the ground, a high pitched noise becomes louder and louder until Ethan thinks his ears might bleed. 

It stops and the silence hurts more. There isn’t anything to do but stand in place and watch the world around him collapse in on itself until there’s nothing but him and the mirroring staring back in the inky black void; it seemingly floats by itself but then again Ethan isn’t actually standing on any kind of ground either. 

Ethan is unable to leave from his spot but it’s safer not to move. In the silence he begins to remember what happened, a sleep demon had put the school in what was more or less a collective coma. There was a spell to fix it but they had to go to the heart of the demon’s nest. They were safe if they didn’t listen to her lullaby. Something happened, it’s unclear what, but he knows things went sour and he was caught by the song.

“I’m impressed,” a whisper came from behind. His heart pounded, he still couldn’t move. 

“I didn’t think you’d keep figuring it out, but I guess that’s the problem with seers. You can see through even the best of lies. Tch. How annoying.” 

The face of a ghostly pale girl floats in front of him upside down, her long black hair daggles downward. 

She continues. “Honestly I thought about trying again but it wouldn’t work anyways. 46 times you’ve nearly woken up. I guess this was 47 actually. I mean, for crying out loud I was running out of new material to use! I kept trying to get you together with that vampire girl, but it wouldn’t stick. But then,” the girl pokes a single finger against his forehead. “I realized she wasn’t who you really liked. You just kept telling yourself that like an idiot. Too bad it wasn't a very good lie.” 

She pushes him backwards and he starts falling, it doesn’t feel any different then standing but his heart skips a beat anyway. 

“I don’t get what your deal is but it’s annoying.” The voice echoes despite the open space. Ethan falls for a minute or maybe an hour until he lands back on his bed. 

\---

“Why keep doing this?” Ethan asked when they’re back in his room, the demon floats around room. Circling him. “If I’m so much trouble. Why bother? And why the nightmares?”

“Firstly, I couldn't figure you out and it was starting to piss me off. Second, I get more power the more people I keep asleep, buuut a seer is like a super charged battery.” She answered, excitedly. “Not to mention you can entire people’s minds while they’re still awake. Between you and that spellcaster’s powers I could do some really fun damage even outside of the dreamscape.”

Ethan’s eyes go wide with a flare of rage and he grabs the demon by the front of their dress. “What did you do to him?”

“Relax. Nothing I didn’t do to you.” She grinned, hands up in mocked defense. “Well, that’s a lie. He actually knows how to accept a good thing when it comes along. Super easy to keep happily asleep. He dreams about you.”

“You’re lying.” He can’t stand to look at her anymore. 

“Am I?” There’s laughter echoing in every direction. “He’s sooo in love with you it’s almost sickening to come up with dreams for him! ‘Oh, Ethan, I like you so much’ ‘Ethan, kiss me!’ ‘Oh, Ethan, please-” She mocks Benny’s voice perfectly and his stomach turns.

“Stop it!” Ethan's heart pounded in his ears, feeling frigid and cold. “Just, stop lying and get out of my head!”

It’s quite for a second too long and he thinks that maybe she really left him alone. Of course, they can never really leave. Ethan isn’t able to catch his breath before a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around him. The weight is comforting.

“It feels pretty real to me, E.” Ethan’s breath gets caught in his throat at hearing his friend’s voice. He can’t bring himself to push away. “Can’t we just pretend for a little while longer? Please, stay with me.” Benny whispered in his ear, kissing his jawline. The warmth of his lips feel good enough to be convincing but….

The demon appears in front of him. “What do you say, kid? I can make you the most perfect dream. One where the town is never in danger. Your friends are safe. No magic. No vampires. No rejection.” She smiled, offering a handshake to confirm the deal. 

It’s hard to think. He wants everything she can give him, he wants to live where he doesn’t hide his feelings and he knows Benny likes him back, he wants Sarah and Rory and Erica to be safe with them. He doesn’t want to worry about school or the paranormal trying to kill him. It would be so easy to agree and stay here. 

“So, what do you say, kid?”

Dream Benny holds him a little tighter and he thinks how he’s going to miss this. The ground shakes slightly and he knows the others are waiting for him, doing everything they can to wake him up. Living a lie didn’t sound all that appealing when you can always see right through it.

“In your dreams, dude.” He answers without faltering. 

“Tch. I figured that much. You’re really no fun.” She rolls her eyes unamused. The room shakes aggressively, Benny disappears into smoke and parts of the walls and floor begin to crack with a pure white light that seeps through. Everything is falling apart again. 

The ceiling gives out and crumbles away, the floorboards shrink into nothing and Ethan attempts to keep his footing to avoid falling into the white void. He’s saved by the demon grabbing the front of his shirt, he leans back close to slipping away.

“Oh look. You’re waking up. I guess your friends really did it, huh.” The demon said, somber. “This is it. I don't have enough in me to unwilling keep you here anymore. I’ll see you around, kid. It’s been unreal.” She let’s go and pushes him into the waiting abyss. Slowly, he's falling until it's too bright to see anything. There was silence.

And that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me for an hour looking up what things mean in dreams: i know it shouldnt be that deep but now i'm interested. also this was meant to be split into two chapters but i rather it just be one long one :p


	3. This isn't bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life isn't always that bad

“Ethan?”

“Ethan!”

“It’s time to wake up.”

“Wake up!

Ethan gasps for air after being forced awake by the sudden desperate need to breath, he’s panting and overly aware of the dull stinging pain that’s all over his sore body. It took only a moment of looking around to realize he wasn’t home. The spell books and video games piled on the floor able to clue him in that this was Benny’s bedroom, he doesn’t remember getting there but can guess how. There’s bandages wrapped too tightly around his forearm and forehead; the dim bedroom lights hurt his eyes and he has to squint to see before they adjust.

Ethan was safe in Benny’s room and he could relax. Here was safe, here meant the nightmare was over. There’s vague memories of what happened and the thoughts make his heart pound hard in his chest. 

He isn’t able to freak out for long before realizing that slumped over and passed out in a beanbag chair across the room was Benny. It’s silent and Ethan feels guilty for taking a few extra moments to watch the way the other boy’s chest rise and falls calmly. Honestly it felt rude to even think about waking him, but luckily he didn’t have to. Benny’s eyes slightly flutter open, the moment he catches sight of Ethan though he’s wide awake and rushes from the beanbag to the bed in a matter of seconds.

“Ethan! Dude, you cannot keep nearly dying on me! This is probably the third time this week,” Benny hugged him tightly. “My heart seriously can't handle it.” He leaned into the hug, too tired to lift his arms. Benny generates more warmth then a heater and if he didn’t know any better he could fall back asleep like this. 

"I'll try get nearly killed less often than," he joked happy to be back with his friend. 

They pull apart but Benny keeps his hands on either side of Ethan’s shoulders, the grip is loose but reassuring. “Are you okay, dude?”

“Yeah, I-” he paused to clear his throat, it’s scratchy and dry. “I’m doing fine. Uh, what happened? I know there was a demon and-and singing? The whole day is really hazy.” Benny goes a little quiet and he’s forced to wonder if he said something wrong. 

“E, you’ve been asleep for three days. I was… We were all really worried.” Benny said, cautiously, cheeks a light tint of pink. 

Ethan’s heart sank in his chest. “Days? I thought-but…. What happened?”

“Well, after you got knocked out by that demon I tried to do my spell and it didn’t work at first. Like, it got super strong all of sudden.” Benny began to explain.

Ethan remembers what the demon had told him before: ‘Having a seer is like having a super charged battery.’

“I might have… also…. Got knocked out.” Benny trails slightly, embarrassed. “Grandma and Jane had to team up with the others to take it down. Afterwards it was just a matter of them getting us to wake up. It was pretty easy for me to realize I was in a dream. I don’t think she even tried to make it realistic.” He’s smiling but refuses to make any eye contact.

“But they couldn’t wake me up?”

There’s a pause of silence, Benny bit his lip, thinking about his words carefully. “Yeah. Nothing Grandma did was working and I was getting a little desperate so I might have….”

“Don’t tell you did something dumb and reckless.” 

“Well, you weren’t really around to stop any of my bad ideas,” Benny forced a smile. “I tried reality shifting which turns out I’m very bad at and honestly I thought it would easier to lucid dream but it takes forever and didn’t do anything and-”

“Benny, just get to the point.” Ethan knew he was trying to avoid the question.

Benny winced but continued. “I figured if I could project into your head I could pull you out of the dream myself, but I couldn’t reach you directly. I think between trying to keep me from waking you up and having to create new dreams constantly the demon just ran out of stream after a while and things just fell apart from there.”

Thinking about everything the demon said, how she tried to get him to stay willingly when she couldn't stop him from waking up again, it made sense that after all that she would be too drained to get forcing Ethan back into a another dream. Benny trying break through would have been the last nail in the coffin to get her weak enough to give up, but projecting into his mind meant that.... 

Ethan goes very stiff, hands balling up the bed sheets in his fists, there’s so many thoughts it doubles the headache. His mind is racing. “Did you,” it’s hard to talk. “See anything? While you were in my head?”

“I-Yeah. I saw some stuff but nothing I was that shocked about.” Benny shrugged. “I mean, I already knew you liked Sarah, dude.”

“You didn’t see anything else?”

“Eh. Not really. I was fading in and out a lot. She really didn’t want me messing with the dreams.” He laughed, not noticing how nervous his friend sounded.

The tension leaves Ethan’s body but he doesn’t feel any real relief. There was a small part of him hoping that Benny did catch the last dream and would somehow feel the same way. That everything would just come out here and now and be okay. But this wasn't a dream.

They’re able hear the others downstairs, muffled voices that would get too quiet to hear and fade out for moments at a time. He wants to tell him. To be totally honest. If he’s not then what was the point of even waking up. ‘He’s dreams about you,’ the demon’s voice repeats in his head but he shakes the thought away. She could have been lying, all she did was lie. They were really nice lies though. 

Ethan clears his throat. “What about you? How did you figure out it was a dream so easily?” 

“Big case of too good to be true. First of all, Sarah was way too chill about everything and Erica laughed at my jokes. Then Rory wasn’t nearly as hyper. Honestly I’m pretty easy to fool but, I mean, come on, at least try!” Benny exclaimed, face flushed. 

“Erica laughing at your jokes? Ha, she really did try too hard to keep you stuck there. I bet she made me into some party animal or something.” Ethan smiled, half joking.

Benny grinned but still doesn’t look directly at him. The voices downstairs get a little louder again but they ignore it. 

“Ha! That would’ve been fun. Honestly, I’m surprised I fell for it for as long as I did. I think I just liked things going right for once that I wanted to believe it,” Benny paused to swallow the lump in his throat. “Was… I in your dream?”

It’s clear that he was dancing around the fact that whatever Dream Ethan was like made the blush on Benny’s face darken and it doesn’t take the power of a seer to put two and two together. Shifting from his place on the bed Ethan leaned closer to the spellcaster, and nervously put a hand on his shoulder half expecting a vision but it wasn’t necessary. He knew what to do. Still, it’s hard to be the one to make the first move.

“Yeah. We were playing Zombie Slayer II and you sucked it so that was pretty true to life.” Ethan laughed as Benny playfully pushed him. “And, I don’t know, we were sitting really close and everything felt right and then you-Dream you- had kissed me.” 

Ethan tried not to wince, almost expecting for Benny to suddenly get up and leave or yell or something but he didn’t. Instead he looked down at his lap and smiled. Ethan’s cheeks were burning and it was hard to tell if the pounding in his ears was from his racing heart or subsiding headache. Admitting it felt good, nerve wracking, but good. The silence isn’t unbearable like it might have been any time before, it doesn’t longer than a few seconds anyways.

“Y’know,” Benny grinned and placed his hand on top of Ethan’s. “I think I had that dream too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter and i know its short but this fic was about ethan figuring out his feelings where he knew what he felt for benny was real and that he wanted to tell him. the dream stuff was fun to write. the real life was the hard part lol this is my only finished three part fic so thats cool usually i dont write endings and i almost didnt for this one but this was cute so im glad i got it done !!!! the original idea was a one shot about ethan having weird dreams thinking his powers arent working right because dreams and visions can get easily confused. anyways i hope you liked this fic :D

**Author's Note:**

> i looked up stuff about dream object meanings which was cool :P


End file.
